


Four Pillars

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mention of blood, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: A poem about my feelings concerning "Dead Poets Society."





	Four Pillars

School crests on wine dark sweaters  
Backs of heads craning over Latin notes  
Whispers of Whitman in the dark of the night  
Eyes downward as Father speaks  
Hands grasping chests  
Tradition, Honor, Discipline, Excellence

Heart soaring as he takes the stage  
Mouths opening to yawp  
Legs jumping on top of desks  
Saxophones, dancing, laughing  
Fortunate, privileged, carefree  
Move!  
Gotta do more, gotta be more 

But the blackbird in a world of white  
Does not fly away free without scars  
Those tiny pockets of pain,  
Zipped shut to bleed inside of us,  
Until the water is gone and  
We have only bursting red tears  
Left to hide 

Why?  
Fingers trembling as he reaches for,  
Pale existence shaking as he,  
Takes his final bow 

Why?  
School crests on wine dark sweaters  
Backs of heads craning over Latin notes  
Whispers of Whitman in the dark of the night  
Eyes downward as Father speaks  
Hands grasping chests  
Tradition, Honor, Discipline, Excellence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on here! :)


End file.
